Another World
by MayFullbuster
Summary: Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi j'ai atterrie ici. Je me demande bien s'il y a une raison favorable à cela. Durant ce laps de temps qui m'est totalement inconnu, j'ai terriblement changée. Devenue une sanguinaire meurtrière, tuer est devenu un loisirs depuis que le chef m'a assigné plusieurs mission en sa compagnie...
1. Chapter 1

Présentation: Ici, c'est Mai-chan

Les 6 choses que j'aime:  
- Itachi Uchiwa ( Mon homme *.* )  
- Gray Fullbuster ( Mon deuxième homme *µ* )  
- Dessiner  
- Dormir  
- Écrire des fictions ( ou en lire )  
- Être sadique #regard sadique

Pourquoi un ItaSaku ?  
Hum.. Je trouve que c'est un beau couple et certainement rarissime. J'aime les couple rarissime et qui sait, une petite pointe de mon sadisme viendra pointer le bout de son petit nez héhé..

C.1 : Quand la réalité nous rattrape.

Encore un mort. Encore un décès à annoncer à la famille, qui nous dévisagera, le regard haineux. Qui nous haïra de ne pas avoir pu sauver le désormais décédé. Étant infirmière depuis quelques temps, la seule chose que je vois dans cet hôpital est la mort. Des morts et encore des morts.. A force, on finit par croire que la vie n'est que mascarade, trop invivable, souffrance et qu'il vaudrait mieux en finir rapidement. Ces médecins et infirmiers ne bossent que pour le fric, se foutant du reste, tant que le chèque rentre en compte, oubliant vraiment le bien fou, le bonheur lorsqu'on sauve des vies.

Ma mère, Yukino Haruno, nous quitta dans cet hôpital que je qualifierais de merdique, qui était censé la guérir de sa tumeur au cerveau. Ils l'ont négligé, elle mourut a petits feux et à ces temps là, je venais à peine de commencer mes études en médecine et n'ai pas pu lui venir en aide. La haine. C'est le seul sentiment qui a commencé a se rependre en moi le jour de mes 18 ans. Je ne cherche pas à me venger de cet hôpital, même si cela a été la première chose que mon cœur ordonnait de faire, mais je veux le changer. Oui. Changer la putain de mentalité de cet établissement au employés sans cœur, ni pitié. De permettre un meilleur environnement aux futurs et actuels patients, de leur montrer le chemin de la vie. Et dire que la gérante de l'hôpital est ma tante maternelle, Tsunade, et celle ci, n'a versé aucune larmes à l'enterrement de ma défunte mère.

Certains proches de ma mère, ainsi que mon père -qui ne porte pas Tsunade dans son cœur pensent qu'elle aurait volontairement laissé ma mère sans soins. Le mobile ? La jalousie entre les deux sœurs, ou plutôt celle de Tsunade envers Yukino. Yukino était belle, gentille, adorable, ayant un physique honorable ce qui attirait les hommes, aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait tout les hommes à ses pieds que Tsunade était jalouse. Tsunade tomba éperdument amoureuse de Suzuki Haruno, qui est mon père.

Sachant que celui-ci aimait ma mère et non elle, elle se débrouilla pour leur pourrir la vie et je pense qu'en laissant crever maman, elle a réussi son coup. C'est assise au rebord de ma fenêtre, après un réveil non-mouvementé que la triste réalité me rattrape. Il était 23h45, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Le spectacle était juste magnifique.

Moi, Haruno Sakura 22 ans, vais me retrouver quelques jours plus tard, dans un environnement différent du mien qui m'est totalement inconnu.. Un autre monde ?

Fin du chapitre 1. Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?C'est vrai que c'est super court, mais ce n'est que le début !

Merci, Mai-chan ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Présentation: Ici, c'est Mai-chan ;)

Les 6 choses que j'aime:  
- Itachi Uchiwa ( Mon homme *.* )  
- Gray Fullbuster ( Mon deuxième homme *µ* )  
- Dessiner  
- Dormir  
- Écrire des fictions ( ou en lire )  
- Être sadique #regard sadique

Pourquoi un ItaSaku ?  
Hum.. Je trouve que c'est un beau couple et certainement rarissime. J'aime les couple rarissime et qui sait, une petite pointe de mon sadisme viendra pointer le bout de son petit nez héhé..

Fiction n°1, C.2 : Passage.

Je sortais de cet endroit sordide à toute vitesse, l'envie de gerber omniprésente. Posant un pied dehors, mon cœur failli rater un battement à la vue du ciel d'un beau bleu azur et du soleil tapant. Enfin un peu de lumière éclairant la noirceur de mon cœur. Espérant pouvoir être en paix et terminer ma nuit troublé par un terrible cauchemar, mon smartphone se mit à vibrer. La tentation de ne pas vouloir y répondre ou de rejeter l'appel était bel et bien présente et forte, mais la raison l'emporta sur le cœur. D'un ton las, je commençais alors la discussion.

- Allô ?  
- Hey ! c'est quoi cette voix que tu me fais là princesse ?  
- Oh, Sasori c'est la fatigue, rien de grave.

Sasori No Sobaku, 24 ans, rouquin aux yeux marrons. Célibataire, aime squatter chez moi lorsque Gaara, son petit frère, en a par dessus la tête de son comportement enfantin. Je précise aussi qu'il est un des mes meilleurs amis et c'est avec lui que j'ai débuté mes études en médecine. Ayant redoublé deux fois -au collège et au lycée il s'est retrouvé dans la même que moi et il a été la première personne à qui j'ai adressé la parole. Je dois l'avouer qu'il a une petite bouille mignonne.

- Tu devrais dormir le soir poupée ! Déjà que tu as le visage aussi blanc que Blanche-Neige, alors là, j'ose même pas imaginer !

J'eus un petit fou rire. Toujours à me nommer Blanche-Neige même si des fois, je prenais un peu plus de couleur. Et même cela je me demande pourquoi il m'a appelé.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'a pas appelé pour me sortir tes conneries.  
- Maintenant que tu me le rappelle ! s'exclama-t-il, _nous_ allons à la plage avec la bande et tu viens.

La plage? Un soleil cognant, prêt à faire des ravages sur les corps loin d'être à l'abri des ombres. C'est aussi un bon moyen de me changer les idées et de _les_ revoir. Ça fait tellement longtemps..

- Pourquoi pas.  
- Ce n'était pas une invitation mais une obligation. On est déjà prêt il manque plus que toi mais comme t'es super lente on préfère s'en aller. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
- Me grouiller et vous rejoindre.  
- Bien ! J'espère tomber sur toi en petit bikini histoire de voir ta peau en porcelaine, Blanche-Neige !  
- Baka !

Il raccrocha après avoir lancé mon insulte, le faisant rigoler. Je n'en reviens pas, j'allais _tous_ les revoir ! Dieu existe bel et bien, finalement. Il a apporté le peu de lumière que j'avais besoins en ce moment. Je ne devrais pas trop me préoccuper de ce cauchemar, il risque de me pourrir ce bel après-midi. Ma matinée, déjà gâché a cause de cet hôpital maudit. Je brulais intérieurement durant le trajet menant à mon chez moi pas de colère, mais d'impatience. De tous les revoir, de les serrer dans mes bras un par un de leur faire des câlins qu'ils n'oublieront certainement pas. Arrivée chez moi, je sautillais de joie, ne pouvant plus tenir en place, dans mon appartement chose qui m'arrivais rarement. J'enfilais mon maillot de bain, mis une robe bleue bustier arrivant a mi-cuisse, prépara mes affaire de rechange que je rangeais soigneusement dans un sac de plage. Je décidais enfin de m'en aller en prenant soin de fermer à clé mon appartement qui, durant mon absence souffrira d'une incroyable solitude.

Je me sens revivre, renaître d'entre les morts. Le contact des rayons chauds sur ma peau me faisant frémir, manquant affreusement de cette chaleur. J'arrivais au point de rendez-vous inspectant soigneusement les lieux. J'avançais pas tellement sure du chemin que j'entreprenais et toutes personnes que je croisais avaient ce perpétuel sourire aux lèvres, celui de la vie. Un sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur mon visage qui était devenu aussi pâle que celui de Sai. Je ne vous raconte pas l'effet de surprise que j'ai eu lorsque je sentis des lèvres fiévreuses se poser délicatement sur mon cou, des bras musclés encercler mes hanches et un corps incroyablement chaud et dévêtu se coller au mien.

Je t'ai manqué, mon ange ?

Brusquement, en entendant _cette_ voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue, je fis volte-face à lui et le regarda. Un homme qui faisait trois têtes de plus que moi -étant super petite pour mon âge, un des grands complexes de la vie. Sa longue crinière blonde avait pris une belle couleur grâce aux rayons de soleil et ses beaux yeux bleus de la même couleur que le ciel qui en ce moment, ne contenait aucun nuage, gardant toute sa splendeur. Cet homme, se nomme Deidara Haruno. Oui Deidara Haruno et pour faire court, il s'agit de mon demi-frère. On a grandit ensemble puis un beau jour, il tomba amoureux de moi et n'ayant pas la même mère, il pensait que ça pourrais le faire mais n'étant pas du même avis, ou plutôt dirais-je ne partageait et ne partage toujours pas ses sentiments, il finit par abandonner... Enfin je pense qu'il a abandonné. C'est bien dommage, il est beau et pourrait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds mais il est venu se pourrir la vie avec une fille comme moi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes ?

Je sortis aussitôt de mes songes montait mon regard jusqu'à ses pupilles et ne bougeais plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi expressifs, c'est troublant.

- Je dois avoir un bouton sur la face, c'est ça ?

- Non, je réfléchissais, tout simplement.

Il eu un sourire satisfait puis, pris doucement mon poignet et me murmura un petit _Viens_ et je me laissais entrainer sans pouvoir contester, sachant qu'il allait me ramener vers _eux. _ Plus on avançait, plus mon cœur se faisait entendre, ratant plusieurs battements. Trop d'émotions dans la même journée. Ne me rendant toujours pas compte du chemin qu'on entreprenait, je me mettais les réaction de chacun en action. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseront de moi ? Aurais-je changé à leurs yeux ? Je sentis plusieurs léchouilles sur mon cou, descendant jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine. Je réalise que j'étais plaqué au mur et vit Deidara, me dévorant des yeux. Il me désirait, ça se voit. Essayant de me débattre je me rendit comte que mes poignets étaient pris au piège. Il serra l'étreinte de ses mains, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il m'embrassa essayant d'avoir accès à ma langue mais ne lui autorisant pas l'accès, il força. Ne sachant plus quoi faire ni comment l'arrêter, je me laissais faire. Les larmes me montèrent, mes joues devinrent rose du à la colère. Et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je me redressai puis donna un coup de genou sur ses bijoux de famille. Il se tordait de douleur, tout en ayant la force de m'insulter.

- Petite salope, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris merde ?!

- Va te faire foutre connard !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder, que je détalais à toute vitesse. Je courus, sans savoir où j'allais. Je m'enfonçais, je m'enfonçais, je m'enfonçais croyant que la faucheuse était à ma poursuite. Je m'arrêtais manque de souffle. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement le sang pompait rapidement. J'observais les alentours et vit une cascade. L'eau était étrangement bleue-verte et la curiosité pris le dessus. Je m'approchais, histoire de voir d'un peu plus près puis voulant savoir la douceur de cette eau pure, je plongeais ma main à l'intérieur. L'envie d'y plonger est aussitôt apparue et j'enlevais ma robe, puis plongea. Voulant aller voir les profondeurs de cette cascade, je m'enfonçais dans les abîmes de celle-ci. Plus je m'enfonce, plus je manquait d'air. Mourir noyée dans un ci bel endroit ? C'est une très grande opportunité pour moi de saisir ma chance. Deidara..Pourquoi ?..Me laissant emporter par les courants de cette cascade, je fini, par manque d'air, par m'évanouir, ou qui sait, je suis peut-être dans l'autre monde..

- Hey, tu vois ce que je vois là bas ?!

- Hn ?

- On aurait dit un corps, un corps de femme..!

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Alors cette fois-ci plus long et pas de précision sur son cauchemar. Cauchemar qui pourrais s'avérer comme prémonition ! Tout ça dans le chapitre 3.

Merci, Mai-chan :)


	3. Chapter 3

C.3 L'autre monde : Akatsuki et la traqueuse.

_A ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais et que mon cauchemar, était ce que j'allais vivre en __**la**__ passant._

Suis-je morte ou bien entre la vie est la mort ? L'option la plus probable est la première. Je suis surement déjà arrivée dans "l'autre monde" que tout le monde nomme Paradis. Non. Je ne suis, malgré les apparences très trompeuses, un enfant de cœur. Loin de là. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Je dois surement être en enfer. Je m'y suis déjà préparée, étant gamine, sachant que je n'allais pas être un petit ange qui allait rester sagement assis regardant le temps passer. C'est une des choses que j'ai hérité de mon père, qui lui aussi est loin d'être clean. Cessons ces bavardages inutiles et essayons de voir ou est-ce que je me trouve. C'est assez sombre, lugubre, et ça pue la moisissure. Comme dans mon cauchemar.. Juste en ayant fait le rapprochement, je commençais à prendre peur, observant chaque coins de cette pièce, cherchant un tout petit indice permettant d'indiquer ma position et où est-ce que je me trouvais.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne suis pas chez moi !

Je me mets à parler toute seule maintenant. Certainement pour ne pas me sentir seule, mais c'est complètement absurde. Tout ça, tout ce qui se passe c'est exactement comme dans mon cauchemar..Qui sait, je fais peut-être ce même cauchemar..? Non, ça aussi c'est absurde mais trop de questions se bousculent et prennent petit à petit une place importante dans ma tête. je me laissais tomber à terre, approcha mes genoux à ma poitrine et y fourra ma tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Fais chier ! Pourquoi moi..

- Haruno Sakura..

Hein ? Je redressais ma tête et chercher mon interlocuteur. Il fait vraiment sombre, je ne vois rien. C'est alors à quatre pattes que je me mis à chercher d'où provenait cette voix qui mystérieusement, ne m'était pas inconnu. Je n'arrive pas a y mettre une face là-dessus. On verra ça après, pour le moment, le plus important est de porter mon intention sur les sons produits dans cette pièce.

- Haruno Sakura..

Tout droit ! Je me relevais et accouru droit et sentit un obstacle dur et froid. Je tapotais cet obstacle qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple porte blindée. Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement lorsque ma main trouva la poignet. Mon cœur faisait des siennes et n'arrêtait pas de me faire faire des frissons affreux, comme si celui-ci me prévenais d'un danger imminent. Je pressais la poignet et tira la porte de toute mes force, qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Je ne manquais pas de tomber sur les fesses, grosse empotée que je suis. Je me lève et faillis tomber encore une fois en me relevant. Un pied en dehors de cette pièce, je vis des torches illuminant très peu le couloirs. D'un coup, ma vue se troubla, je commençais a manquer d'air. Je trouvais un appui et m'agrippais dessus, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Plus j'essayais, plus le peu d'air qui me restait s'en allait. Je ne sentait plus mes jambes ou plutôt elles ne me répondaient plus étant sous une autre influence que la mienne. Elles me menaient plus loin, dans ce couloir sombre.

- Viens..

Encore cette maudite voix. Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, puis se lâchèrent et entraina ma troisième chute si je comptais bien. En plus de l'air qui devenait de moins en moins respirable, je sentit une chaleur incomparable s'emparer de mon corps. Même les saunas ne battraient pas le record. L'envie de mourir était plus que pesante mais quelque chose me retenait de me laisser aller; c'était une lumière, une sorte de sortie. Ramper était ma seule solution.

- Viens, viens, VIENS ! Délivre moi !

La voix me faisait de plus en plus flipper et me faisait hésiter. Devais-je y aller ? Devais-je aller vers cette voix qui n'avait aucunement l'air humaine ? Si oui, c'est bien ma veine. Et si c'était l'œuvre du diable ou du destin ? J'arrivais tant bien que mal vers cette lumière qui était sous mes yeux. J'hésitais toujours entre mourir de chaud ou aller vers cette lumière qui ne m'inspirais pas tellement confiance. Je passais ma main à travers puis cette même lumière devint une lumière aveuglante. C'était tellement affreux pour mes yeux que je me mis à hurler.

Je sursautais et me redressais. Encore cet horrible cauchemar et puis, où est-ce que je suis ? En enfer ? Morte ? Et..Quel est cet endroit..Je me retrouve dans une chambre illuminé qu'avec deux trois bougies, dans un lit, toujours habillé de mon maillot de bain. Je ne suis donc pas morte ? Non, c'est pas possible ou j'ère peut-être dans le monde des vivants ?

- Où suis-je et qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

- Mais c'est qu'elle gueule la gamine en plus !

Je palis en entendant la voix. Une voix ? Je ne suis donc pas seule ? Le propriétaire de cette voix était dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Je ne voyait rien de plus qu'une silhouette pas tellement claire en faite. C'était un homme assez grand de taille.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Ton sauveur.

- Mon sauveur ?

Il ne me répondait pas. J'eus en échange un rire glacial et s'avança vers moi. Petit à petit, l'ombre, le cachant, s'éclipsait et laissait apparaitre un long manteau noir avec comme motif, des nuages rouge,puis le bout d'une très grosse épée bizarrement bandée. Et puis..non, c'est pas possible.. ce n'est pas lui !

- Kisame ?

- Itachi-san et moi, t'avions retrouvé devant le lac du repère. Nous avion cru que tu étais surement un espion mais non vu la tenue que tu portais disait tout le contraire.

Mes joues devinrent aussi rose que mes cheveux. Je baissais les yeux et me rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mon visage blêmit, mes mains tremblotait, attrapant le drap pour essayer de me calmer. Itachi ? Il a bien dit Itachi ? C'est impossible, il est _mort_.

- Mais Kisame tu devient fou ? Tu sais très bien que..que Itachi est..mort.

Je baissais la tête,les joues rosies me retenant de pleurer. Je trouvais tellement intéressant de regarder mes mains trembler tout en serrant la poigne que j'avais sur le drap qui me servait de couverture. Un éclatement de rire me fit sursauter et regarda d'où il provenait. C'était Kisame. Il riait aux éclats puis au bout de cinq bonne minutes à le regarder, l'air ahuri il se stoppa.

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure blague de l'année ! Chapeau gamine, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de fou rire !

Je le regardait stupéfaite. Je deviens folle c'est sûr. Kisame qui a, c'est vrai des tendances sadiques, mais là, son rire était vraiment effrayant, faisant froid dans le dos. C'est pas le Kisame que je connais, enfin..Il n'est pas comme ça !

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question, Kisame, où est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu n'as vraiment besoin de le savoir pour l'instant, gamine.

Mon regard peu sûr se transforma en un regard noir. Si mes yeux avaient un quelconque pouvoir, à cette heure ci, il serait déjà mort.

- Oh oh, je vois que tu montre enfin ton visage, la _traqueuse de démons_.

Comment il m'a appelé là ? Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Alors je récapitule : après avoir subi les attouchements de mon demi-frère, je me suis enfuis. J'ai vu une belle cascade d'une couleur super étrange mais magnifique, et après avoir trempé ma main dans cette eau, l'envie d'y plonger dedans était apparu. J'ai plongé, puis décidais de mourir en me laissant entrainer par les courant. Mais plusieurs choses m'échappent. Si je suis morte et que je me retrouve en enfer, enfin, m'y retrouve soit disant que fous Kisame ici ? Et pourquoi depuis les quelques jours où j'étais en vie je faisait et refaisait le même cauchemar et qui, de jour en jour, me faisait découvrir de telles atrocités et c'était tellement réel. La chaleur, le manque d'air et enfin, cette lumière aveuglante.

_Si j'avais su que cette lumière était la frontière entre mon monde et ce monde.._

On toqua à la porte, sortant de mes songes, et quelques seconde après, elle s'ouvra à la volée avant que Kisame ne puis autoriser cette personne à entrer.

- Kisame ! Le chef voit rouge ! Tu n'as pas réussis à faire parler cette pétasse ? Hm.

- Oï Deidara, tu ne connais pas la meilleure blague de l'année !

Oh non, pas lui.. Mes mains qui s'étaient arrêtée de trembler, recommence, me mord la lèvre inférieure pour centrer la douleur au niveau de celle-ci et non du cœur. Je vais péter un câble et ne rien contrôler dans pas longtemps.

- Non c'est quoi ? Hm.

- La gamine là-bas croit que notre Itachi est mort.

- Pff.. Elle perd la boule la salope. Hm.

- Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer "l'artiste" si tu veux pas finir comme ton cher sempaï.

- Ferme-la ! Si elle veut se battre, je me ferais un plaisir de la soumettre aux tortures que j'ai crée exprès pour elle.

- Fermez-la. Maintenant je vais vous demander bien gentillement de sortir de cette pièce et de me foutre la paix. J'espère juste que vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire.

J'avais dis cela d'une manière étrangement calme. Ils me regardèrent, l'air impassible et c'est le blond qui décida d'obéir à mon ordre. Kisame le suivait et referma la porte sans délicatesse.

Laisse toi aller..

Encore cette maudite voix et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toute bizarre ? Ma peau me brule, mes lèvres sont séchés et regarda mes mains pour y voir du sang. J'etouffais un cri et essuya mes main contre le drap, mais le sang est toujours present. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. J'eclate. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, où je suis, car je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi, je le sens. J'en avait gros sur le cœur et là, je me lâchais enfin. Mes larmes coulèrent a flot, je hurlais, lassant mon cœur s'exprimer. Celui-ci, me disait que je n'étais point chez moi, dans mon monde, que les personne que je connaissais ne sont plus les mêmes.

_Je ne savais pas si je devais écouter mon cœur ou la raison._

Le temps s'écoula très lentement et il commençait à faire nuit. La fraicheur du vent me fit frissonner et je m'enroulais dans la couverture qui était très chaude. Je repensait à ma "vision" de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi avais-je du sang sur les mains ? Je dois quitter cet endroit au plus vite!.. En y réfléchissant, je n'est aucun endroit où aller donc je ferais mieux de me faire toute petite ici. J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de la pièce ou je suis enfermé. Je me recroquevillais et attendis la personne qui allais venir dans ma chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparu. Juste la présence de cette silhouette ne présageais rien de bon pour moi.

- Alors, finit la petite crise ?

Je regardais cet homme qui s'avançait vers moi et se tint debout devant moi. J'ouvris la bouche, non pas pour répliquer, mais de stupéfaction. La personne se tenant devant moi est..

- Pain, seul et unique chef de l'Akatsuki, aussi "Dieu".

- ... Hein ?

- Tu es à Akatsuki.

- Aka..tsuki ?

Je restais figé sur place.

_Et je sus à ce moment là que je n'ai pas atterrie en enfer ou quoi que soit d'autre..._

- Tu as perdu la meimoire ? Veux-tu que je te la rafraîchisse ?

- Je n'ai pas perdu la memoire c'est juste que vous perdez tous la boule ici bordel !

- Haruno Sakura,surnommée _traqueuse de démons_ mais aussi la _Reine_. Tu es l'une des femmes les plus puissantes du monde ninja, celle qui neutralisait et tuait sans pitié ses ennemis. Assoiffée de sang et même une rumeur disait que tu te nourrissait de sang humain.

- N'im..N'importe quoi ! Je ne ferais même pas mal à une mouche et je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne suis qu'une infirmière et rien d'autre !

- C'est vrai, tu est médic-nin. Mais tu as éteint plus de vies que tu as pu en sauver.

- Boucle-la ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être celle qui changera la mentalité de ces mal-baisés de médecins soit-disant ! Alors comment oses-tu parler de chose dont tu ne sait rien ?

- Soit, tu as tué un membre de notre organisation et je vais te proposer un marcher.

- Cause toujours..

Il me jeta un regard sombre et me pris par le cou pour ensuite me plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux gris furent tellement menaçant que je ne bougeais plus, les yeux immédiatement baissés après la vue de ceux-ci. Je commençais à manquer de souffle. Il me fixa une dernière fois avant de me lâcha et instinctivement, je plaçais mes deux mains sur mon cou, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

- Tu vas remplacer Akasuna no Sasori ou je te tue.

Je relevais les yeux. Il se foutent réellement de ma gueule. C'est parce que j'ai les cheveux roses c'est ça ?

- Tu peux crever, je ne sais même pas où je suis et les personnes que je croient connaître ici, ne sont que des personnes qui leurs ressemblent ! Je veux retourner chez moi !

- En attendant ta réponse, tu resteras ici et je pense que ça t'aidera à bien réfléchir.

- ...

- ...Je vois, c'est donc elle, la descendante.

_..mais que j'avais atterrie dans un autre monde, parallèle au mien._

Voilà mon troisième chapitre enfin en ligne ! Sakura arrive dans un autre monde. Que va-t-elle faire face à cette situation ? Va-t-elle accepter ce fait absolument improbable ? De quoi parlait Pain dans sa dernière phrase ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !  
Merci, Mai-chan :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction n°1, C.4 part.1 : Itachi Uchiha, Miu Uchiha, et moi.

Point de vue Sakura

Comme quoi, la vie n'est pas rose tout les jours, enfin, pour moi c'est tout le temps noir. Mais là, je ne sais pas quelle couleur y mettre. Entre ce mec qui ressemble à mon beau frère et le fait que Kisame me dit que Itachi n'est pas mort, ça fait fort ! Enfin, ne me prenez pas pour une pimbêche non plus j'ai bien compris que je suis passé en allant dans cette cascade, dans un monde. Et le fait que "Pain" m'aie dit ça, N'a fait que confirmer mes pensées. Donc _mon_ Itachi, dans ce monde est encore en vie. Je veux le voir, l'admirer comme jamais auparavant je n'ai pu le faire. Je me rappelle toujours de son corps incroyablement bien sculpté, celui-ci contre le mien, ses douces caresses, ses lèvres fiévreuses, se poser sur mon cou tout en me murmurant _je t'aime_. Son regard de braise me détaillant de haut en bas, sans aucune gêne et sa..débilité sans limite. Je sais ça casse tout mais c'est mon Itachi. Encore plus déterminé que lors de la fin de mes études, je me lève et donna un gros coup de pied à la porte en métal. Je répétais ce geste plusieurs fois puis m'arrêta soudainement. J'écoute attentivement les quelques bruits que j'entends, mais rien avoir avec des pas. Merde, il en faut plus alors. Je donnais encore des coups de pieds et décidais que ma voix allait aussi faire partie de la partie.

- Hey ! Bande de connards ! Ouvrez moi cette fichue porte ! Je veux parler à votre chef au style punk !.. Hey oh je vous parle !..Allô la terre ici Sakura Haruno !

Je m'arrêtais et ne faisait plus aucun geste. J'aurai juré entendre un bruit. Je recule d'au moins deux mètres attendit bien sagement que quelque chose se passe...Rien...Toujours rien...Je vais finir par prendre racine là..

- Tu ne peux pas fermer ta grande gueule ? Il fait nuit je te signale et même les plus grands criminels de rang S ont besoin de dormir idiote !  
- C'est de ma faute si vous enfermez une pauvre femme innocente dans un endroit aussi moche et sale ?  
- Toi ? Innocente ? La bonne blague ! J'aimerais bien que tu consulte ta liste de mecs que tu t'es faite, la traqueuse.  
- Quoi !?

Ma liste ? Il n'y a que trois à ce que je sache. Il doit encore me confondre à cette femme. On doit réellement se ressembler pour qu'ils croient ça. Pff dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ?

- Alors,...euuh ?  
- Hidan.  
- Ah ! Alors je disais Hidan je ne suis pas celle que tu crois que je suis !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ouvre la porte et on discutera tranquillement. D'accord ?  
- Hm..

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, puis deux ou trois minutes plus tard, des pas se font entendre. Un trousseau de clés se fait entendre. Enfin ! La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un mec aux cheveux argentés plus qu'en bataille, la tête dans le cul. On peu dire que je l'ai bien dérangé.

- Alors, dis moi ce que tu veux me dire.  
- Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois !  
- Je le sais ça tu me l'as déjà dit. Pourquoi.

Il est plus lent que tout à l'heure et sa voix suis le même rythme que ses gestes.

- Je viens d'un autre monde ! Celle que vous cherchez est encore dans la nature et si vous voulez mon avis, il vaut mieux pour vous de vous grouiller si vous la voulez.  
- Et j'ai déjà couché avec Kakuzu. Aller, on parlera demain s'tu veux. Bonne nuit.  
- Hein ? Non ! Attends ! Par pitié reste ! Je..Je me sens seule..

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'est le fait de côtoyer des fou qui me rend folle ? Et lui qui me fixe l'air blasé..Je suis mal barrée.

- Tu t'sens seule ? Nan mais je rêve. Je suis pas d'humeur à vouloir t'sauter.  
- Hein ? Non ! Ce..Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je...J'ai juste p..peur.

Ses yeux violets -qui sont au passage magnifiques m'observaient. Impénétrables. J'aurai juré voir une once de folie dans ces yeux. Il lâcha finalement un long soupir d'agacement tout en parlant d'un certain Jashin-sama. Il finit par rentrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre mais je pus distinguer tout ses faits et gestes plus lents les uns que les autres.

- Je peux te dire que tu as vraiment de la chance de ne pas m'avoir eu dans mes mauvais jours.  
- Ah bon ?

Essayons de lui faire la conversation tant que je peux.

- T'es trop grande gueule. Va dormir tu veux.

Très sympa et il se dit pas dans ses mauvais jours ? Mon cul oui ! Attendez attendez attendez.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il enlève son long manteau pour aller où ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Pas que je suis une petite sainte, oh non loin de ça ! Mais faut pas dès la première dizaine de minutes quoi !

- Hé hé.. Tu ne compte pas dormir comme ça ?

- Hidan..  
- ...

Oh merde. Je vais devoir dormir par terre qui est extrêmement sale et puant et.. Non. Je suis bien obligé après la connerie que je lui ai sortie. Mais j'ai l'impression de _les_ tromper. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je pourrais dormir avec une telle beauté surtout dans le magnifique endroit où j'ai atterrie. Il s'allongea et se fourra tout au bord du lit et mis la couverture comme s'il avait super froid. Mais oui, aussi quelle idée de dormir en calbart dans un endroit pareil franchement. Je me décidais enfin à aller le rejoindre et me serrer contre son corps super chaud. Je le senti frissonner, surement parce que je suis froide. Il serra l'étreinte comme si j'étais sa peluche et on s'endormit dans cette pose.

Point de vue Extérieur

Le repère Akatsuki. Là où les plus grands criminels de rang S résidait n'avait pas tout son calme habituel. Un des membres, voulant aller réveiller Hidan ne le retrouva pas dans son lit. Panique générale. L'un hurlais son nom à en perdre la voix, l'autre fouilla dans les autres chambres au cas où il ne ferait pas une mauvaise blague, un autre part dans les alentours du repères et un dernier avait l'air très énervé. L'énervé était dans son bureau, accompagné d'un sublime femme. Celle-ci essaya de le calmer mais en vain.

- Pain, dis toi qu'il ne doit pas être très loin. Et puis tu connais Hidan, il ne réfléchit jamais à ce qu'il fait ! Et puis il reviendra.

- Au lieu de rester ici, bouge toi merde !

La jeune femme soupira puis lui jeta un regard noir. Ledit Pain ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Konan, que fait Itachi ?

- J'en sais rien va vérifier par toi même.

Et c'est sur ces mots là qu'elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Le rouquin soupira puis regarda le plafond. Pourquoi fallait-il que Hidan fasse une de ses crises à la con maintenant ? S'il savait qu'il n'était pas très loin de lui..

Point de vue Konan

Il me fait chier à faire son chef dès fois. Je peux tout accepter venant de lui mais il y a des limites et j'espère qu'il a capté mon message. Chien. Et puis je ne l'ai jamais vu cette traqueuse de démons. J'aimerais bien la voir. Sauf que j'ai oublié les clés dans le bureau du gros con. Pas grave j'aurai juste à discuter à travers la porte. Oui.

Point de vue Sakura

Fiou ! Fait chaud ici ou c'est moi qui débloque complètement ? Je ne pense pas. J'ouvre les yeux et vois un torse bien dessiné. Cool. Avec mon index, je commence à suivre les formes de son torse jusqu'à ce qu'une main me stoppe. Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites et regardais d'où venait cette main. Oh j'ai du le réveiller.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Nan.

- Ah..

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche sans raison.

- Ah désolé.

Il se redressa et la couverture qui le cachait ne le cache desormais plus. Il vraiment beau, mais pas plus que lui. Mais tant que j'y suis, il doit surement connaitre celui d'ici !

- Dis, tu connais bien Itachi Uchiha non ?

- Hm ? C'chien mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut ?

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

- Et t'es pas vraiment couverte, j'te passe mon manteau s'tu veux.

Il ne veut pas me parler de lui ou il est vraiment con ? Pff.. Il y en a marre.

- Tu me fais chier ! Dis moi au moins pou-

On toqua à ma porte. Je restais figé. Et si c'était Deidara ? ou Kisame ? ou Itachi.. Oh non pas cette option ! Je me tourne vers Hidan qui n'était plus à côté de moi mais en train d'ouvrir la porte. Mais il est vraiment pas fût-fût ma parole !

Point de vue Hidan

C'est moi ou cette femme est vraiment casse couilles à hurler ? Le matin ne lui réussi vraiment pas. Et pourquoi elle me parle de Itachi ? Laisse couler pépère et puis faut que j'aille fait un sacrifice pour Jashin-sama. Elle commence à faire son monologue, que je commençais déjà à me lever. On frappa à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Ah bah tiens ! Le plan cul du chef ! Elle fait une drôle de tête. Ah c'est vrai que je ne dois pas me retrouver ici.

- Hidan. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bah j'ai passé la nuit ici.

- Tu as quoi ? Attends mais tout le monde te cherche là !

Ah bon ? Rien à battre.

- Je me les branle vois-tu.

- Pain veux ta peau.

- Il ne t'as pas assez baisé hier soir ?

La tête qu'elle fait veut tout dire. Elle croit m'avoir mais personne n'a réussit a m'avoir. Putain de mes deux. Et puis elle fout quoi la traqueuse à rester derrière comme une demeurée ? Ma..mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

Point de vue Sakura

Attend mais avec qui il parle ? Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il parle avec une femme. Je me penche un peu pour la voir et..Oh putain. Je la regarde, manquant de m'évanouir. Dites moi que c'est un rêve ! Je me relève ne calculant pas ce que lui disait Hidan puis sauta dans les bras de cette femme. Une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux dorés on en voit pas partout. C'est bien elle.

_Ma sœur._

- Oulah, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Hidan la ferme je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Dis ça va ?

- Je sais que tu n'ai pas ma Konan, mais tu as la même odeur, la même voix et la sensation que j'ai en te faisant un câlin est le même.

- Pain m'en a parlé, tu sais. Tout vas bien se passer si tu fais le bon choix.

- Et si je ne peux pas, que c'est à l'opposé de mes convictions ?

- Dis toi que je serais avec toi et je serais comme une vraie sœur pour toi.

Je serrais l'étreinte et lui murmurais un d'accord très peu audible. Mais je pense qu'elle l'a entendu. Elle se détacha de moi et me pris la main et m'emmena en dehors de la pièce, laissant Hidan en plan. Le pauvre. Et je me retrouve devant une porte. Elle me demanda d'attendre là et j'hochais la tête de haut en bas. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurlais comme une tarée. Une voix d'homme lui disais de se calmer et qu'elle finirais par finir à l'asile si elle continuait de s'exciter comme ça. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Elle est pareille que ma Konan. Un long silence suit puis une Konan plus que déterminée ouvrit la porte et me fit rentrer. Et mais c'est le rouquin super punk !

- Alors comme je te le disais il y a un instant, elle accepte de remplacer Akasuna no Sasori. Maintenant tu peux la faire sortir de cet endroit, non ?

Il ne répondit pas trop occupé à regarder le vide. Il leva la tête puis me fixa. J'aime pas ça.

- Bien. Tu fait désormais partie de Akatsuki. Tu devras suivre les règles de l'organisation ainsi que le code vestimentaire. Je ne vais pas perdre de temps. Tu fera équipe avec Itachi qui fera en sorte de te perfectionner étant donné que tu n'es pas une ninja. Je l'en informerai. Konan, je te la confie. Elle nous est très précieuse.

Konan afficha un sublime sourire avant de sauter sur le rouquin. Il avait l'air dépassé. Elle me reprit le bras et m'attira dans ce qu'il semble être une source.

- On va prendre notre bain ensemble et puis tu pourra me parler de comment c'est dans ton monde hein.

- Euh..Oui.

- Ne soit pas timide et je te préviens. C'est pas tout le monde qui sont sympa ici. Je veux dire, méfie toi de Zetsu, de Kakuzu et Itachi surtout. Il est vraiment, mais vraiment lunatique et insociable.

- Oh..Mais je veux au moins lui parler une fois seulement..

- De toute façon tu fait équipe avec lui, tu en aura tout le temps mais je t'ai prévenu, il ne parle pas beaucoup.

On rentra dans la sources et mes muscles se raidirent. Ça fait du bien de prendre un bon bain chaud.

- Que foutait Hidan dans ta chambre enfaite ?

- On a juste dormi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'avais juste..froid. Par contre lui il est chaud.

Elle eu un petit rire. Et puis le reste du petit moment de détente se passa avec des éclats de rires, et mon récit de l'autre monde. Après avoir fini le bain, elle me passa la tenue officielle de Akatsuki et faudrait peut-être que je lui rende son manteau à Hidan. Je m'habillais d'un short et débardeur noir puis mis le manteau par dessus. Je mis les chaussures allant avec puis sortit de la chambre. Je vis Konan m'attendre devant. Elle avait l'air stressé, je ne pose pas de question, histoire de ne pas la stresser encore qu'elle ne l'ai puis lui fait signe que je suis prête à y aller. Toujours aussi stressé, elle pris les devants. Je me demande bien qui fait parti de cette organisation. Et Itachi, est-ce qu'il est aussi froid que ce que m'avait dit Konan ? Elle ouvrit une grande porte qui grinça. Une faible lumière, mais qui était plus forte que celle de mon ancienne chambre, me fit découvrir une tête blonde. Deidara. Konan entra et je la suivis. Et là, tout les regards me reluquaient si je peux dire.

- Souhaitez la bienvenue au nouveau membre de Akatsuki Haruno Sakura. La célèbre traqueuse de démon.

- Mais aussi la nana la plus chaude !

- Putain Hidan ta gueule c'est elle qui à niqué Sasori ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec un boulet.

- Tobi n'est pas un boulet. Tobi est juste casse-pied !

- Mais c'est bien ! Il le reconnait en plus !

- Tobi a dit ça juste pour faire plaisir à Senpai !

Ledit Tobi porte un masque orange où un seul œil est à découvert va-t-on dire et il a une voix aiguë à en péter les tympans. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en ce mec. Il est...bizarre je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais son aura est très...noire. Inspectant la salle, je vis Deidara se chamaillant avec le dénommé Tobi ainsi que Hidan, puis il y a un mec qui a le corps partagé en deux couleurs, avec une sorte de racine sur lui..Je ne critique pas, chacun son style. Puis il y a, à Côté de Hidan un homme super bien couvert. Il n'aura pas froid cet hiver. On est en hiver, hein ? Et puis il y a Kisame me regardant de son éternel sourire aussi grand que celui de Naruto et puis, je sens un regard pesant et froid sur moi. Je me tourne vers ce regard et rencontre deux pupilles rouges sang. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Je me rend compte que la personne n'est autre que Itachi. Itachi ? Itachi ?! Oh chier. Il ne me lâche pas du regard et ce regard c'est le même qu'il me faisait lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre à quoi je pensais. Ne cherche pas tu n'y arrivera pas.

- Tss..On est dans la cours des grands ici.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce...Je sentis mes joue prendre feux instantanément en entendant sa voix.

_Son souffle chaud près de mes lèvres_

_Ses mains frôlant ma peau_

_Son regard aussi expressif, me désirant, ne voulant que me prendre_

_Ses lèvres descendant tout le long jusqu'à ma poitrine_

_Ses gémissements sous mes caresses interminables_

_Ses cheveux s'entremêlant aux miens_

_Mes ongles griffant sur son dos_

_Mes joues aussi roses que les siennes.._

Oh non, pitié.. Les dieux sont contre moi..Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Pourquoi faut- il que je me rappelle de ça maintenant.. Je me retournait et m'en allais loin d'eux, loin de lui. Couloirs après couloirs, intersections après intersections, je me retrouvais dans une grande salle. A force de courir comme une timbrée je ne sais où, je fais finir par atterrir dans un monde encore pire que celui-ci. Et puis tant que je suis là, je pourrais méditer. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas médité, exactement depuis sa mort. Je ferais bien de m'y remettre, je pourrais reprendre mon esprit en main. Je souffle un bon coup puis me vide l'esprit.

_- Tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive, je vous protégerais, Miu et toi. Même mort, je veillerais sur vous._

_ - Mais ne dit pas ce genre de chose ça porte la poisse idiot !_

_ - Hn..Mais je tiens juste à te le dire. Et puis je ne te laisserais jamais être mère célibataire_

Pourquoi ce moment est gravé en moi..Peut-être qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, ou, qu'il serait notre ange gardien. Et Miu, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Et dire que j'ai voulu mourir..Quelle mère indigne je fais.

_- Je veux juste te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'abandonneras rien. Ne serais-ce que laisser ta fille d'acc ?_

_ - Bah quelle question Ita. Il ne t'arriverais rien hein, on restera ensemble._

_ - ..Hn.._

Il eu un moment d'hésitation, il savait qu'il allait se faire assassiner. Et il me dit que je n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner et lui ose le faire ? Non. Mais pourquoi se laisser faire assassiner ? Quelque chose me dis que cette histoire n'est pas aussi simple et facile à résoudre. Moi qui ai une bonne intuition, mon intuition me dit que je devrais aller parler à le Itachi d'ici..

Chapitre terminé ! Sakura aura-t-elle le courage de parler avec Itachi qui est dur et froid que de la glace ? Pourquoi Itachi s'est-il fait assassiné et par qui ?Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il y a eu beaucoup de changement de point de vue et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé.. Dans le prochain chapitre, qui est la partie 2, on en saura un peu plus notre cher Itach vivant.

Merci Mai-chan :)


	5. Chapter 4 p2

Fiction n°1, C.4 part 2: Le fils de Itachi

Ma crise de nerf est passé. Konan m'a passé un savon mais lorsqu'elle compris pourquoi j'avais fuis, elle s'excusa. Elle décida qu'elle allait passer sa nuit avec moi et me posais toute sorte de questions sur moi et Itachi, sur notre relation dans mon monde.

Tu sais, il était mon fiancé.  
- Ton fiancé ?! Tu as donc...Non c'est pas possible. Tu m'avais dis qu'il était comme notre Itachi non ?  
- Bah oui, mais j'ai réussi à le dresser.  
- Je vois.

Elle me regarda avec un magnifique sourire. Je me demande bien si elle tiens à quelqu'un elle aussi.

Tu tiens à quelqu'un toi aussi ?  
- Ah ! Euh..Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça et je n'aimerais pas en parler.

Sa mine joyeuse s'est assombri. Je crois que j'ai touché un sujet sensible.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas tu sais.  
- Ça va c'est rien, c'est juste compliqué tout simplement. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. La journée de demain va être rude.  
- Hai ! Bonne nuit.  
- Hm, bonne nuit.

Elle s'allongea dos à moi et se cacha sous la couverture. Je fis de même et fermais les yeux. C'est vrai que j'ai réussi à dresser mon Itachi. Je devrais être capable de tenir tête à celui d'ici... Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée après ce que m'a dit Konan. En parlant d'elle, je me demande avec qui elle entretient une relation. Faudrait que je vois ça demain. Et puis je lui parlerais. Mais je vais lui dire quoi ? _Salut Konan, tu sais hier tu m'as dit que c'était compliqué la relation que tu entretient avec ton petit ami et je voudrais savoir qui c'est !_ C'est me jeter dans la fosse aux alligators. Et puis je dois aussi parler à Itachi. Avec lui, ça toujours été au feeling et ça le sera toujours. Je devrais peut-être dormir.  
Hm ? Que fais Konan ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se lève ? Ah surement l'envie d'aller pisser. Elle parti dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Je me retourne et la regarde et la voit sortir puis se diriger vers la sortie, tout en reniflant. Elle sortit de la salle.

Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?

Pour répondre à ma question je crois que je vais la suivre discrètement. Pourquoi sortir aussi tard et pour aller où ? Je me lève, ouvris la porte aussi lentement que je pus et sortit d'abord ma tête pour regarder dans les alentours. Très bien personne. Je sors et referme la porte et vis Konan marcher au bout du couloirs se dirigeant vers une autre chambre, mais celle de qui ? J'avançais aussi rapidement et discrètement que je pus et arrive à une porte de celle où elle est entrée. Je me rapprochais de cette fameuse porte et avançais ma tête pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

Je serais toi je ne ferais pas ce que tu veux faire.

Je sursaute et mis ma main devant ma bouche, essayant de me retenir de crier et me retournais vers cette voix. Hidan ?! Putain, quelle idée de me faire une telle frayeur, franchement.

Ça ne sera pas aussi sain ce qu'il se passera derrière cette porte. Donc il vaut mieux que tu t'en aille.  
- C'est la chambre à qui ?

Il me regardais, blasé, comme si cette question était purement imbécile. J'insistais du regard pour qu'il me réponde. Il se rapprocha de moi et baissa sa tête à la hauteur de la mienne.

Très chère, c'est la chambre de notre cher leader. Konan est son plan cul.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchit une seconde de plus que je le giflais. Des larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Lui, avait un très grand sourire malsain. Il me plaqua contre le mur, plaça mes main au dessus de ma tête les bloquant avec une seule main, l'autre étant trop occupée à m'empêcher de parler. Son visage était près du mien, trop près.

Oi, calme toi, je ne dis que la vérité, puis tout le monde le sait ça. Donc tu pourra même lui demander, hein. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée, viens.

Il m'entraina dans sa course. Je regardais une dernière cette fameuse porte. Je regardais Hidan qui affichais un sourire mauvais. Il me fait peur, je le sens pas. On arriva dans le salon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre en plein milieu de la nuit dans le salon ? Il lâcha ma main et entra en premier dans le salon. Je le suivis, très peu sure d'être en sécurité.

Tu vas m'aider pour un truc.  
- Quoi ? Et tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ?

Il avança vers le fauteuil et attrapa quelque chose. Il porta cette chose comme si c'était un animal. Mais attend deux secondes.. C'est un gosse ?!

Ça. C'est normalement Konan qui devrait s'en occuper. Mais comme tu es arrivée, qu'elle a décidé de s'occuper de toi et comme elle passe sa nuit avec le boss, c'est à toi de t'en occuper.

C'est la meilleure. On me demande à être une criminelle puis ensuite une nounou d'un gosse d'à peine 10 ans. Ce n'est même pas mon gosse et je ne sais pas à qu'il appartient ! Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule.

Hey ! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on exploite. Et puis d'abord il est à qui ?  
- Il est à Itachi.

Ne ?

...  
- On va dire, qu'il a malencontreusement pas fait attention. Par contre, il n'a jamais voulu nous dire qui est la mère du petit.  
- .. Et..Comment il s'appelle ?  
- Natsu.

Natsu..

_- Sakura, et si on avait un petit garçon, on l'appellera Natsu._  
_- Et pourquoi Natsu ?_  
_- Il est censé naître en été non ?_  
_- Pourquoi pas..._

Il est où mon papa ?

Je regarde le petit qui viens tout juste de se réveiller, se grattant les yeux. Je l'arrachais des mains de Hidan et le serra contre moi. Il serra l'étreinte.

Maman.  
- Et ben, il t'aime déjà.  
- Ferme la, il n'a pas de mère ici ?  
- C'est censé être Konan, mais il ne l'a jamais appelé maman. Tu dois avoir une bonne aura maternelle.  
- Le con de service dit de belle phrase, c'est nouveau ça.

Je crois qu'il faudrait que je m'habitue au regard noir dans cette organisation. Ce petit, Natsu est tout beau. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus virant au vert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien, c'est comme si je voyais Miu devant moi. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil, toujours avec le petit dans mes bras.

Dors mon chéri, demain va être une journée très chargée.  
- D'accord..Bonne nuit maman.

Il fourra sa tête dans ma poitrine et s'endormit. Et bien je ferai mieux de me reposer, moi aussi. Hidan nous regarde, baille et s'en alla.  
J'ouvrais les yeux et vit une tête devant moi. Je reculais instantanément et vis que ce n'était que Natsu.

Salut maman ! Papa est réveillé ! On va le voir ?  
- Tiens va le voir toi.  
- Non. Tu viens avec moi.

Il me pris la main et me tira. Dire non à une petite bouille pareil c'est impossible. Je le suivis donc. Je ne savais pas où se trouve sa chambre hors que lui, doit le savoir. On s'arrêta devant une porte. Il ne pris même pas la peine de toquer qu'il ouvrit celle ci.

Papa !  
- Hn ?

Natsu me tira et je fais maintenant face à un Itachi Uchiha en train de s'habiller. Génial, je dois avoir les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux de Sasori.

Natsu, que fait elle ici ?  
- Je te présente ma nouvelle maman !

Joli ! Son visage se décomposa en plusieurs phases pour ensuite reprendre sa face d'habitude. Il arrête de s'habiller, ce qu'il fait qu'il se retrouve torse nu, et se retrouva derrière moi. Putain il est rapide !  
Je me retourne et lui fait face.

Natsu, va jouer avec Konan je dois discuter avec elle.  
- Papa, je peux rester tu sais ! Et puis, je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle n'importe qui maman, mais elle est sympa ! En plus elle s'est occupé de moi toute la nuit. S'il te plait papa...

Il me fixe avant de hocher la tête. Il pris Natsu dans ses bras et me regarda. Je crois que ça veut dire casse toi. Je le regarde intensivement, comme si je regardais mon Itachi. Ses yeux noirs ne reflète rien, rien à part de la souffrance. Je me retourne et m'en alla. Si je disais à Sasori que j'ai revu Itachi, il me prendrait pour une folle, mais je ne pense jamais le revoir..Après avoir fermé la porte, je m'adossais contre celle-ci, levant les yeux en l'air. Je les ferme et respire un grand coup. Itachi...

La traqueuse.

Deidara, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler, encore moins envie de voir sa tronche. Je me redresse et me fraie un passage. Il me pris le bras et me plaque contre le mur.

Quand je te parle, j'aimerais que tu me réponde, hm !  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler vois-tu.  
- Tu fous quoi devant la chambre de Itachi ? J'en suis sur que tu n'es pas aussi sainte que tu veuille le faire croire, hm.  
- Ferme la ! Je n'ai rien à te dire et ne m'insulte pas de pute !  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

Son visage se rapprochais du mien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous ?!

N'empêche que tu es bien jolie, j'ai bien envie de jouer..  
- Mais va te faire voir !

Je lui crachais au visage et lui mis un coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de familles et le repoussa de toute mes forces. Il tomba sur les fesses, sa tête percutant le mur. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche mais une main me pris et m'entraina hors du couloir. Je regarde qui est-ce qui m'a sauvé.

Natsu ?!  
- Viens avec moi ! Papa m'a dit de veiller sur toi et puis, il est malade, il ne peut pas t'entrainer.  
- M'entrainer ?...!  
- Oui ! Tu fais partie de Akatsuki maintenant. Faudrait que tu sache te défendre.

C'est vrai. Et puis ce n'est pas un gamin qui va m'apprendre à me défendre, non.

Papa me fait une très grande confiance ! Je vais t'apprendre les bases, ce qu'est le chakra ou encore ninjutsu ou encore le taijustsu.  
- Ton père est carrément maboule.  
- Non il est juste malade.

Il me regarde, l'air innocent et pur. Je m'asseyais par terre en tailleur et le regardais faire son cours.  
Son cours avait duré plus de deux heures et pour un gamin j'avoue qu'il est très expérimenté. Il a réussi à cracher du feu ! C'est pas croyable. J'ai atterrie dans un monde où les enfants doivent avoir l'instinct de survie. Je regarde le petit s'entrainer jusqu'à ce que je vois ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus rouges, d'un magnifique rouge sang. Comme quoi le sang est une couleur inimitable.

Natsu.

Itachi. Je sais que c'est lui. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir, sa voix est juste _unique_. Natsu qui avait cessé tout geste, regardait son père avec interrogation.

Amène moi les pilules.  
- Je t'en ai déjà donné. Konan t'as dis de ne pas t'empiffrer avec ces choses, à moins que tu veuilles finir aussi fou que Pain.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé juste que tu dois me ramener mes pilules.  
- Va les chercher tout seul. Maman, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner tu viens ?  
- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton père, mon chéri.

Il me fixa des ses petits yeux moqueurs. Il s'approcha de moi et mis sa tête au niveau de mon oreille.

Sans vouloir paraître très méchant, la seule chose que mon père voudrait de toi, c'est ton joli petit cul. Donc je te conseille de t'éloigner de lui, il risquerait te faire du mal et je n'en ai pas envie.

Après m'avoir chuchoté son conseil, il s'en alla, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis désormais sur le cul. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé d'attitude avec son père. Celui-ci me regarda comme si j'étais la dernière des connes et allez savoir pourquoi.

Dis, tu es censé être médecin dans ce monde.  
- Tu viens juste de me l'apprendre.  
- Tss..Approche.

Je m'approchais lentement de lui et m'arrêta à un ou deux mètres de lui. Itachi s'essaya par terre en tailleur et releva sa tête vers moi.

T'attends quoi ? Je t'ai dis d'approcher et puis met toi derrière moi.  
- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?  
- ... Viens.

Son ton était presque suppliant. Je ne peux par résister à ça, c'est trop dur. Je me mis à genoux derrière lui.

Bien. Maintenant, passe tes mains devant mes yeux.  
- Mais -  
- Fais ce que je te dis sans discuter.

Je ne répliquais rien et mis mes mains devant ses yeux. J'ai ma poitrine collée à son dos, me faisant frissonner. Son corps est toujours aussi chaud, contrairement au mien. De sa main il me pris le bras et descendit jusqu'à ma main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? S'il veut me faire rougir et bien c'est gagné !

Maintenant, concentre-toi. Natsu t'as surement dis comment utiliser le chakra, donc fais comme il te l'as dit sauf que tu le concentre que sur tes mains.  
- Bien, je me concentre et déplace mon chakra sur mes mains c'est bien ça ?  
- C'est ça maintenant grouille toi.

J'inspire et expire grandement. Je vide ma tête, me concentre sur mes points vitaux, les débloquent, laissant le chakra circuler. Natsu m'avait dis de bien faire attention à ne pas trop en libérer ou je risquerais de m'affaiblir et devenir aussi fou que Pain. Je crois qu'il ne porte pas Pain dans son cœur.. Bref, je m'égare là. Je concentre mon chakra sur mes mains, une lumière verte apparue.

C'est bon comme ça ?  
- Bien.  
- A quoi cela sert ça ?  
- C'est un jutsu médical.  
- Ah ! Et où est-ce que je peux le perfectionner ?  
- Tais-toi et fais ce que tu as à faire pendant dix ou vingt minutes.  
- A rester comme ça ?  
- Non tu fais la danse de la pluie.  
- Excuse moi de ne pas avoir compris, monsieur !  
- Ferme la et concentre toi merde !  
- Mais putain ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu crois que je fais quoi ?!  
- ... Fait ce que tu as à faire.

Il retira sa main de la mienne. Le ton de sa voix avait diminué, comme si je l'avais vexé.  
Cela fait dix minutes que je suis dans la même position et qu'on avait pas parlé, lui et moi. Il y avait des moments où il soupirait ou se claquait les os des mains, une manie que je déteste chez lui..

Eh bien je m'attendait pas à te voir ici et encore moins avec elle en train de te coller.  
- Zetsu, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Eh bien, Pain voulait te donner ta première mission en compagnie de mademoiselle.  
- Oui et puis, je pense que je devrais l'emmener là bas à la fin de cette mission.  
- J'en parlerais à Pain.

Je me sens tout endormie. J'arrête toute activité de mon chakra et me laissais tomber sur Itachi. J'ai du mal à respirer correctement. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes me plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Voila la partie 2 du chapitre 4 ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il va vous plaire et je suis vraiment désolé du retard que ça à pris, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration pendant un bout de temps.  
Merci Mai-chan :)


End file.
